Photo Perfect
by Sassy Kames
Summary: It's not Carlos' fault that he can't stop himself taking photos of James and Kendall. They're just so photo perfect.


**Photo Perfect**

"Carlos, we really shouldn't be doing this!" Logan hissed at the smaller boy beside him. Both short boys were outside of an open door room, of course behind the wall so the two boys in the room couldn't see them.

So basically, they were spying, but shh. James and Kendall were too pre-occupied with each other. Which was why Carlos deemed them 'Photo Perfect' whatever the fuck that meant to the Latino boy.

Carlos had a camera pressed to his face and was grinning like a fool. Looking in the camera, the boy could clearly see Kendall resting fully in his boyfriend's lap with his hands gently cupping James' cheeks. The paler boy's knees were bent on either side of the pretty boy's sitting form and he was moving their lips together slowly and deeply.

James wore a hat on his head that was backwards and had his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist firmly. He was kissing the younger boy back sweetly and both Carlos and Logan could see his tongue flicking out every once in awhile to dab across the blonde's slowly-becoming-swollen lips.

Carlos had to swallow his 'aww' that wanted to escape when he saw Kendall gently fist James' shirt with his one of his hands while the other one slowly traced patterns on the brunette's cheek.

Seriously. How was this _not _photo perfect?

Logan had to admit that his friends were super adorable together, but really? Was it necessary to spy on them and take pictures of them making out? Does Logan need to repeat himself? Like, who does that?

Carlos Garcia apparently. The smart boy tugged on his friend's arm. "Okay, enough!" he whispered. Not like it mattered though. His two taller friends were in their own little world together. Logan was sure that if they were being robbed or something, the two wouldn't notice.

Doesn't hurt to be cautios though.

"Just one more- awwwwwwwww!" Carlos snapped several pictures of Kendall wrapping his arms around James' neck and pulling himself closer to the boy until their chests were pressed flush together. James smiled into the kiss while holding on more tightly to his blonde, loving how Kendall fit perfectly against him.

"Shhh!" Logan hissed between his teeth and tried tugging away Carlos.

"No no wait wait-" the small boy shooed him off of him before hearing James whisper "I love you." to Kendall. Logan slapped a hand on Carlos' lips when he saw a huge 'awwww' sporting.

Kendall pulled away and rested his forhead against James'. "I love you. So much, James. I can't- I don't think I could ever even try to be with some other than you. It would kill me. I don't even want to imagine it."

The two boys out in the hall witnessed James nuzzling his nose into Kendall's neck lovingly before hearing him say, "Then don't. Don't try, don't think, just stay. You wouldn't have a choice anyways. You're mine; mine forever and if anyone ever even **tries **_anything _with you, they're dead. Diamonds don't share, as you may know."

Kendall giggled. "I know. Neither do Knights. You're mine too. Forever and always. Never letting you go, Jamie."

James smiled into Kendall's neck before pulling away. "You're such a sap."

Kendall kissed the brunette's nose. "Who's speaking the truth. I love you."

The taller boy pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. "I love you more."

Okay. That whole scene between James and Kendall did it for Logan. He knew that the two were head over heels for each other, but this? This was beyond adorable. It wasn't even adorable. It was true freaking love. That right there is two amazing people in love. It made him smile. It made him grin. It made him kind of get watery eyes. It made him understand why Carlos was taking some pictures of them (even though it was still kind of creepy) because truly, the two boys in the room really were photo perfect.

It also made him 'aww' out loud. Like really loud. The couple broke away from each other just as Carlos snapped another (his last) photo. James and Kendall's expressions were priceless.

"What the hell?" James bellowed, all signs of his sweet and gentleness attitude evaporated into dust and turned into anger.

Kendall had one of his famous bushy eye brows quirked up into a perfect arch as he stared at his two shorter friends. "You guys weren't there the whole time, were you?"

"Um n-no-" Logan's voice squeaked while he and Carlos scrambled backwards from an advancing James.

"-Of c-c-course not- RUN!" Carlos grabbed Logan's arm while holding his camera to his chest and bolted to their room.

Kendall knew that his friends were there but let it go even though his face was tinted pink. James on the other hand was about to go murder his friends but the blonde stopped him.

"Baby, just let it go."

"Carlos had a camera!"

"Erm... that's okay? *sigh* We'll worry about it later." Kendall hooked his fingers through his boyfriend's belt loops on his pants and gently drew him towards him. Then the blonde trailed his hands up James' chest before wrapping around his neck and smiling.

How could James try to argue with that? The way those emerald eyes twinkled up at him, the way the cute dimple was prominent against the blonde's cheek, the way his fingers played with the hair on his neck-

"Yeah, okay." James sighed but smiled when he felt soft lips against his.

Then there was a flash and both teens turned around to face a smiling Carlos who had returned with Logan's camera.

"Aww."

"CARLOS!"

Carlos scrambled away yelling over his shoulder, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TWO ARE PHOTO PERFECT!"

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked this! I'm in a Kames fluffy mood, so prepare yourself. =3 Now watch. Right after I say that, you guys will be waiting and then there won't be anything out because I'm so lazy. =P**

**Sorry that it's taking me ages to do sequels to stories that I said have sequels. =/ Right now, I'm in a place in life that's giving me a hard time, so you're just going to have to wait. Writing is not my top priority even though I would like it to be. So many ideas have been popping into my head, but I can't do much right now. So just bear with me please! **

**-Jaya =)**


End file.
